


Once Upon A Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter has a nightmare and goes to the tower to calm down (i.e. to check that his mentor’s okay). Tony assures him that even if something did happen, he would move heaven and earth to get back to him.





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings readers! Here’s a little drabble I wrote, I hope you guys enjoy it. It’d be great to hear what you guys would want next.
> 
> Read, comment/leave kudos, and enjoy :)

His nightmares have been worse than usual. Almost every night he feels the weight of the building bearing down on him, or he dreams that the parachute never opened, sending him plummeting to his death. 

Everything is worse at night, when he’s alone in his bed, when no one’s around to prove his world hadn’t collapsed. Generally he’d at least try to go back to sleep, but the dream had left him shaken. He puts on his suit and braves the cold night are, fully intent on swinging all the way to the tower. 

When he gets there Friday let’s him in and doesn’t ask questions. He’s had nightmares and random bouts of insomnia before, so he figures the AI is probably use to his sporadic habits by now. 

He makes his way over to the labs and getting some work done. He plans on staying the rest of the night, knowing that his heartbeat won’t return to normal until he sees his mentor: he needs to be sure this is real, that he’s okay. 

“Pete, what are you doing here?” Tony asks, surprised to see the boy entering the labs.

Peter shrugs, feeding him a half-hearted excuse about having to get some work done. However, it’s clear from Tony’s expression that he doesn’t buy it. It’s embarrassing how easily he caves and tells him about the nightmares.

Tony pulls him into a hug, running his hands through his hair, trying to calm him down. “Was it Germany again?” He eventually asks, already knowing the answer. 

Peter sobs and nods his head, hiding his face in the crook of Tony’s neck. “I can’t loose you,” tears are streaming down his face and he rubs his back soothingly. 

Tony pulls back, gently cupping his face and wiping away a tear. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere,” he assures him. 

This doesn’t seem to assure him in the slightest, and he pulls away, placing distance between them. “But you will. You always do. You battle aliens and fight Captain America. You’ll do whatever you have to to keep people safe, and I get that, I do. I just don’t know what I’ll do the day you don’t come back to me,” he admits something softly. 

For once Tony seems at a loss for words. He realize that there’s some truth to what Peter said, that he will do whatever it takes with little regard for his own life, but recently he’s discovered that when it comes to Peter he’s a terribly selfish man. 

“Come here,” Tony pats the space next to him, indicating for Peter to sit. He seems reluctant to do so at first, but eventually sits down next to Tony, resting his head in Tony’s shoulder. 

“You’re right, I can’t promise that I’ll always be there,” he says after a while,”but I can promise you that I would move heaven and earth to get back to you.” 

“Why?” Peter asks, voice small, still struggling to compose his emotions. 

“Isn’t it obvious by now?” He asks leaning closer. He brushes a thumb over his lips, providing him with ample opportunity to pull away. When he doesn’t, he closes the distance between them and kisses him, soft and tender. When the kiss comes to an end, he rests his forehead against Peter’s. “It’s because I love you.” I


End file.
